Just the Way You Are
by Denebola Leo
Summary: Tifa is glad Cloud is home again, but he still exiles himself from their bedroom. But one day, a patron comes to the bar with a solution to the problem... (Succubus!Tifa, Incubus!Cloud) Cover by MarleNadia!
1. Materia in The Rough

**Yeah this is a big fat smut train, buckle up buck-a-roos. Special thanks to MarleNadia and Kelleyj17 for betas and suggestions!**

* * *

The lunch rush was in full swing in Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was busy keeping up without her little helpers. Denzel and Marlene had gone to North Corel at Barret's insistence, and Yuffie was joining them too. The ninja had given her a naughty wink before shutting the door to the bar and leaving she and Cloud alone. That had been three days ago, and he had made no moves to get closer to her.

Why wasn't he interested any more?

Did something happen to him between the time he disappeared in a materia explosion and reappeared, revived in the church? Cloud acted sweet. He leaned into her hugs and gave her chaste kisses, he even went back to bringing her interesting ingredients from his travels. But when ever she left an opening or a silent invitation to join her in what should be their bedroom, the glow of his eyes would falter and he would wish her goodnight.

He couldn't seriously prefer the bed in his office, she thought as she wiped a spill off the counter. It was a little lumpy and not very spacious. Certainly he had used it in the past, when he came home very late and didn't want to wake her up or sully the bed. He would even talk about replacing it as he popped his back before breakfast.

No, maybe Cloud thought she was boring. Tifa pursed her lips as she overthought her relationship predicament. Maybe she seemed boring, because she was shy about trying something new with him. She glanced at her calloused hand that held a frying pan steady, then her eyes went down to her chest, where an ugly scar crossed her cleavage underneath the shirt that hugged her curves. He had said it didn't matter, but was he just trying to make her feel better? Boring and plain and scarred.

"Hey, ma'am?"

Tifa winced at the utterance of 'ma'am'. It made her feel old. She put on a smile and turned around to cheerfully greet this new customer. "Welcome to Seventh Heaven! How can I help you?"

Her customer looked maybe as young as she was, with chestnut brown hair that went everywhere and murky blue-green eyes. He was sitting at the counter with an uncertain expression on his face. A bauble left the pocket of his light brown trench coat, and he reached his arm out towards her. "I heard you give food and drink for useful things if we don't got any money," he mumbled.

Tifa nodded and came closer. "That's right. What did you wanna trade for lunch?"

The bauble came into better view as he moved his fingers out of the way. It looked to be an indigo materia, softly glowing and almost humming with magic. "I don't know how to use this thing. It ain't like the yellow ones, but maybe you could get some use out of it?"

She frowned as she cocked her head, and gingerly she plucked the materia from his hand. Her eyes closed and she searched out what sort of materia this was; she had never seen one that was indigo. Purple she had seen and used, but not indigo. It wasn't a summon, but it wasn't quite a support materia, either. An answer bubbled up and into her mind.

_Procubus._

Her eyes fluttered open, but her frown stayed on her face. What's a procubus? She would find out what this materia did later, she decided. With a shrug she looked at the patron and nodded with a small smile. "I'm not sure how this one will work either," she began, "but sure, I'll give you three lunches for it, if that sounds alright to you."

"Just three?"

She hummed and tapped her fingers on the counter. "I'm not really sure how this materia works yet, and for all I know it might be useless. But if I find out it's useful, I'll tack on more lunches. Does that sound alright?"

The customer thought it over in his head, then slowly nodded. "Well, alright. That sounds fair. My buddy says he trusts you since he comes here all the time, so I'll do the same."

Her smile grew. "I'll compensate for your trade, I have no problems with that."

With that Tifa made him a lunch and a large pint of a new local beer, then gave him a voucher with all pertinent information on it. An hour later and the bar quieted as workers went back to their jobs. Certain she would be left alone for the next hour or so as she was most days of the week, she closed the bar and went to her room.

The queen sized bed that sat near the center of the room with the wood headboard touching the far wall greeted her as she entered the room, and she sighed. It was a wide, lonely bed. Tifa closed the door and looked at her appearance in the mirror on the back of the door. She looked a little worn down after lunch rush with no helpers. Cloud wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow evening, on delivery to some place on the Western Continent.

She was alone.

Shoving away her thoughts she fiddled with her small jewelry box, and pulled out a silver chain that held a three pronged claw. It was a necklace that was made for holding materia, and it had gone out of use as materia became a rare commodity again. Cloud had found it one day in the rubble of the slums as they tried to make a new life in the shadow of Midgar's corpse.

Tifa put it around her neck, then snapped the strange materia in. It truly felt like a summon, in the sense that there was something in it. It just didn't feel alive like a summon. It felt like power waiting to be unleashed, like a support materia. She licked her lips. She didn't want to use it like a summon, considering what that could do to the bar. So, she activated it like it was junctioned to another materia.

She felt strange.

"Hmm..." Tifa was confused, then needy. Very, very needy. She let out a gasp at how powerful this urge was that was welling up from within her, demanding she do something to alleviate it. She was panting as she nearly tore off her jeans and began ferociously touching herself underneath her already dampened panties, all the while leaning her back into the oak dresser. It was a noisy and wet affair that wouldn't let her think straight until she had rubbed herself to completion several times, all the while making a mess on the floor.

The need was still there, but subdued. Tifa caught her breath for a minute, wondering if that was what the materia did. When she turned her head to look towards the mirror she stilled, then stood up and came closer to inspect herself.

The materia had made her look, in her opinion, perfect. Her breasts were unnaturally perky, and her curves were curvier. She turned to look at her behind and found it full and just firm enough when she squeezed it. Her skin was soft and glowing, and as she pulled up her dark shirt she noticed her scar wasn't there. It was gone. But the most jarring changes were the additions that weren't part of a normal human body.

Cute little black horns on her head, and petite red bat wings fluttered under the fabric of her shirt on her back. A thin, red prehensile tail rubbed suggestively against her outer thigh. The red in her eyes was more prominent and there was just a little bit of fang instead of canine teeth in her mouth. Her nails were softly pointed and ruby red, shiny and smooth.

It was shocking, but she felt _so_ sexy. She felt ready to be forward, too.

Could she finally talk to Cloud, like this? With this strange materia? She normally would have balked at the idea, but like this it felt like it wouldn't be hard to talk to him. To woo him back into bed, where he belonged, with her. She quietly moaned, then realized she was touching herself again. Her finger had slipped inside as she thought about him.

She sucked in a breath, then walked to her bed and laid down on her back. She stroked her folds slowly before entering again, one finger and then two, her entrance fluttering against them as she thought of Cloud. How she wished he was there, how she wished she could touch his hot as fire skin and feel his muscles working underneath it. How she wished she could taste his mouth and catch his unique scent of mako, musk and campfire. How she wished he would fill her and groan out how she made him feel.

Her toes curled as she thought back, and she wailed out as she released herself again. It felt good, but it wasn't sex. Frustration overcame her and she pouted as she rolled onto her belly and laid her head on her arms. Cloud was far away. He was on his way back, he had called this morning to tell her what he had been up to and if she was doing alright, but that impatient need was there.

With a huff she rose from the bed and deactivated the materia, returning back to her usual appearance. She looked at herself in the mirror; compared to what she was a moment ago she was definitely not sexy. Her hair was a little tousled and not as smooth and shiny. She flexed her arm and noticed how unlady-like her muscles looked with a frown.

She put the necklace back on the drawer, and noticed the bedroom floor was a little messy; it caused a blush to creep on her cheeks. Tifa thought some more about the materia and how she felt when it was activated. Maybe she should use it to get him back in the bedroom, she thought. She had tonight to figure out what abilities the materia held that weren't aesthetics and sex drive, and then tomorrow she would close the bar early to prepare.

A small smile came to her face as she schemed some more. There was a shop a block away that just opened, and Yuffie had been guffawing about it...

* * *

Cloud noticed in the winter dusk as he came home that the bar was closed. It was strange, considering it should be bustling for the dinner crowd. He supposed Tifa had been overwhelmed without anyone to help her, so she perhaps took the evening off. He shut off Fenrir outside and wheeled the bike into the garage in the back of the bar. He discarded his leather riding jacket on his work table and quickly ruffled his hair to insulate his chilled scalp.

Quietly he entered the dimly lit bar and looked about. The chairs were on the tables and the sink was clean of dishes. Everything was cleaned, top to bottom it seemed. So, he thought, Tifa used the day to clean everything. He wondered to himself if she would accept his request to have a day off together tomorrow, despite obviously having taken off today.

She hadn't said anything about it when he called this morning.

Was she already asleep? A pang of disappointment hit him. He would have liked to have had dinner with her, at least. Maybe she wasn't feeling well, and he would have to try to cook for her. Or, he thought, it would be much safer to order takeout. He shrugged; if Tifa was sick and sleeping, he would let her sleep. He wanted to shower before trying his hand in the kitchen, and so he made his way upstairs.

With as little noise as he could he began to climb the dark stairway. Halfway up a scent, heavy and reminiscent of roses and sex hit his nose. He blinked a few times in mild bewilderment, then a sound caught his ear. He sneaked up the rest of the stairs and listened to whatever was issuing from the end of the hall.

It sounded like Tifa moaning.

Not painful moaning, he deduced as a spike of pain and jealousy went through his heart. Those were moans of pleasure. A giggle lilted from behind the closed door, and his nostrils flared. Who was in there with Tifa?

He flexed his fists and tightened his jaw. No, he had no right to feel jealous and he knew it. He hurt his family and especially Tifa; why wouldn't she sample someone else, someone that might not be as much of a loser as him? He had been punishing himself for hurting them but he fleetingly wondered if maybe he had gone about this the wrong way yet again. Why couldn't he do relationships right?

Cloud was about to sulk into his office when he heard Tifa's muffled voice. "Mmm...Cloud."

His ears perked at the mention of his name, and he stared at her door for a good long while.

"Cloud..."

That was his name. Maybe there wasn't anyone else in the room with her? Was she calling for him? She had to have heard Fenrir rumbling down the street. Still, he hesitated. Did she truly want him in that function already? He wanted to slowly ease back into it and regain her trust. He wanted to start over and not act like a self absorbed fool again.

Had he been acting that way yet again?

"Cloooooud!"

_Gods_. With heavy steps he walked closer to the door. Cloud licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the doorknob, unsure what exactly laid beyond. Tifa was there, but...what was she doing? The possibilities were making his body heat up and react in ways that wouldn't help his self-restraint. He sharply exhaled, then opened the door.

The room was dark but for the glow of the streetlights below, painting the white walls of the room an eerie pale blue or a dusky yellow. The warm, large bed he yearned for was occupied by Tifa, who laid there right in the middle with her legs bent upward and stretched wide. One hand held something and the other was touching herself under the soaked fabric of her black panties.

He had forgotten that he was supposed to breathe.

"...Welcome home, Cloud."

He sucked in a breath as he snapped out of...wherever his brain was railroading. Cloud fidgeted in place, still not sure what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do. What if she was wasted, and he did something she regretted in the morning?

"Cloud?" She moaned softly after calling him again.

"Ah...Tifa. I, uh...are you...are you alright?" The scent was so strong here. If he didn't leave, soon enough he wasn't going to be able to think.

"Mm, never better...Come closer," she purred.

It registered as a command. His body went through the motions even as he tried to resist, if just to find out what was going on. Cloud's field of vision was tinged pink around the edges, and his mind felt even more clouded. He noticed Tifa had a satisfied smirk on her face. She looked...different. Her half lidded eyes were scintillating in the dim light, and her skin looked so smooth.

He was next to the bed now, still confused and becoming increasingly aroused. "Teef," he murmured. "Why do you look so different?"

Tifa tilted her head as it rested on a pillow, her hair splayed about; he finally noticed black lace covering her breasts. "You don't think I look pretty?" she teased.

Cloud shook his head. "I didn't say that."

Her smirk returned, and she held something out to him. "Cloud. Don't you want to make me feel good anymore?" It was a soft little pout, sincere but almost a tease, too.

"I—I do," he admitted as he took whatever it was he had been offered. "I just—"

"Shhhh." Tifa shifted her hips a little and sighed. "Use the dial, Cloud."

Cloud looked at the little device. It had a wire sticking out of the bottom that disappeared into her panties. There was a dial and a few buttons. His voice slipped deeper as he asked, "what about the buttons?"

"The one on the left warms it up."

A grunt passed his lips. His reasoning self was being locked away behind a thick wall of hormones and overloaded senses. _She_ wanted to tease _him_? He lowered the dial from the middle and watched as she stroked herself, her lip coming forward in a pout as the weak vibrations went through her. "Cloud!"

He chuckled and bent over her, his arms resting on either side of her head. "Not enough?"

She shook her head. His head dipped down closer to her, tense with pent up feelings. "How high should I go, Tifa?"

"All the way," she whispered into his ear before tonguing his stud.

He used his thumb to crank it into the middle again. "I don't know, can you handle it?"

"Yes!" she practically keened.

He smirked, then brought his free gloved hand towards her panties. He began to rub over her fingers and towards her entrance. He was light when he came close to the wire. Her other hand touched his, then tugged off his glove before he could continue. "You're soaked, Teef."

She didn't respond back. Her breaths were shaky as he raised the dial again, then pressed the button that supposedly warmed up whatever was inside her. Cloud watched her face intently as she came. She let out a sweet little cry that made him hungry for more.

Cloud rose up and pressed another button that he assumed would turn it off. Then he put the controller down, took off his other glove, and pulled back Tifa's panties to see what was waiting behind it. He saw the wire, but nothing else. Pulling on it, an egg shaped vibrator slowly slid out, covered in her essence. "When did you get this?"

She tugged on the zipper of his shirt. "I want more," she whispered as his chest became visible. She licked her fingers provocatively as she stared up at him.

He frowned a little. Tifa wasn't acting like Tifa, now that he thought about it. It wasn't that her being forward wasn't a turn-on, it was. It was that she wasn't being herself. And something looked wrong about her, even if it was sexy. Cloud looked into her eyes for some kind of answer.

He found desire, and it was being channeled into his body.

That pink tinge came back to his vision and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He unzipped the rest of the way down and quickly took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor before diving down to kiss her. He forced his tongue past her plump lips as he shuffled his body on top of her, then Tifa rolled him onto his back as their lips stayed interlocked.

She tasted like wine and honey. It was intoxicating, but he couldn't taste a trace of her. He groaned when she began to suck on his tongue, and he trailed his fingers over her back. His hips bucked upward when she released the kiss, and she grinded herself against the raging hard on hiding in his pants.

A wicked smile crossed her face, and she turned to collect her panties as they clung from an ankle. Looking at him again, she dangled them above his head. "You always had a thing for my panties, didn't you?"

He sucked in a breath, then nodded. Yes, yes he did. AVALANCHE thought it was a joke when he said he stole panties from Tifa in Nibelheim. It wasn't. Did she notice that a pair of panties would go missing for a couple of days when he was out for delivery? Maybe that made him a bit of a pervert, but he thought it was harmless enough.

Now she was taunting him with his kink.

Cloud looked up at her, the black lace of her bra shuttering the view of her chest that he wanted. There was a latch in the front, and he released her chest, pert nipples cheerfully gracing his sight. He had a better look at the necklace she was wearing, the bauble looking as if it were very gently glowing. His hand cupped a breast, and he raised a brow as he looked between them. "Tifa...where's your scar?"

Very gently, she placed her lacy black panties on his face, covering his eyes, nose and tickling his upper lip. "Shhh. It's my turn to take care of you," she softly answered.

He couldn't help but breathe through his nose, catching the scent of her nether region. It was fresh, earthy and spicy. His hands slid down to Tifa's thighs and he ground upwards again. He felt her nails dance over his chest muscles and towards his belt buckle, releasing it after a moment and then lifting herself up to pull his pants and boxers off. When they reached his knees he clumsily began to kick them off, a thud announcing their arrival on the wood floor.

He felt something smooth and long caress his leg. "What was that—"

Cloud hissed in a breath as Tifa took him inside herself slowly. Gods, he missed this so much. The friction as her walls surrounded his length, the warmth, how soaking wet she was. It was like coming back home all over again. She started to move, up and down, up and down. Slow, deliberate.

He took another drag from her panties and groaned out as she gyrated her hips. Her hands rested on the sides of his abdomen, her nails prickling his skin. Cloud felt something carefully touch his ball sack; he wondered for an instant if it was a finger before remembering where Tifa's hands were. Under the panties, he frowned again. "What is that?" he murmured, barely coherent.

Whatever it was, it squeezed him just right.

Tifa let out a moan as she quickened the pace, and Cloud was grunting and groaning with her. His hips began to thrust fiercely, bouncing his rider in place as his mind demanded more. More friction. More moans. More wetness. Tifa began holding to his chest, her nails scraping at him and causing him to growl from the mild, pleasurable pain caused by them.

A flash of light struck his vision and he was nearly screaming as Tifa milked his cock. He came hard inside of her, his hands holding onto her thighs for dear life as he started to come down from his fleeting high.

Breathing heavily he laid there for a few moments, his mind cleared. He took the panties off of his face and stared at the ceiling. Was this the right thing to do? She wanted it. He sure as hell wanted it. But still...

Tifa wasn't letting up, it seemed. That was strange.

The whole encounter had been strange to him. He felt like he had been under a spell. He shifted his body so he could sit with Tifa still on his lap, and he cocked his head as she grinded against his softening member. "What has gotten into you...?"

That's when he noticed it.

That wasn't tousled hair, those were little horns. They weren't props, either. His hand caught something soft and leathery. When did Tifa have bat wings? His glowing blue eyes trailed towards a tail that moved playfully between his legs. "Teef? What's going on?"

She gyrated on his crotch, and as one hand held onto Cloud, the other snaked towards her necklace. "It...it's a materia, I..."

Oh. Well, if it isn't permanent..."But why?"

"Because I want you to want me." She let out a little gasp as she came close to completion again, and she weakly shook her head. "My scars, muscles, calluses...I'm not very sexy." The chuckle that came out was forlorn.

Cloud was dumbfounded by what she had uttered. "Tifa, I..." He licked his lips and swallowed. "...I love you just the way you are."

Her ruby eyes looked pained, even as she continued to grind. "Then why have you been avoiding the bedroom? Avoiding being with me..."

His starlight blue eyes looked away. "After what I had done to you...I didn't think I was worthy yet. I had...have, to prove myself."

Her hand pressed against his cheek, and he looked back into those red orbs, moistened with unfallen tears. "All I ever wanted was for you to come home and be with me again."

He kissed her as her hand made its way to the back of his head, and his thumb feathered her cheek. If that was what she wanted, Tifa would get it. He wanted Tifa happy. He wanted her to feel loved.

When they parted she still clung to him for dear life as she orgasmed again, he member still just hard enough somehow. He chuckled lightly and as she let him go he held the bauble around her neck in his fingers. "So this is what's making you so horny?"

She nodded before wiping some sweat from her brow. "Yeah..."

A smirk crossed his face. "Mind letting me give it a shot?"

A giggle bubbled out of her, and she trailed the nail of her index finger on his chest. "I prefer you the way you are, too, you know."

An amused huff passed his lips. "I see that, but I wanna know what the big deal is."

Tifa looked playfully unsure, then slid the necklace off and placed it onto Cloud. She seemed to phase back into how she should look to him, that familiar presence that was steady and warm. He smiled at her, then kissed her softly on the lips.

His eyes looked down at the materia. "So, how does it work?"

She fingered the glowing orb. "Well, it's...it's between a support materia and a summon materia. The thing is that it junctions to you, and not another materia."

"I see." He felt the power inside, then his eyes fell on her again. "Procubus?"

Tifa nodded. "I think it's another term for a, well, succubus."

Cloud grunted. "Let's hope it doesn't turn me into one of _those_."

She couldn't help but laugh as he focused on the magic bauble. "But you make for such a pretty woman—Oh!" She felt much fuller than she had moments ago.

Cloud felt the materia phase him, like he had passed through a magical fog. He felt different, and his sex drive nagged at him incessantly. He felt like he could go all night, and maybe into midmorning. "Hm. It feels kinda nice," he said in a low, husky voice.

Tifa looked him over in what little light was coming into the room. His horns were a bit bigger, more goat like. His wings looked like they might be black, and she couldn't see his tail yet. His eyes were even more captivating than before, somehow. Shimmering blue that was darkened by a powerful lust.

He took her lips with his and she tasted heavy, sweet, intoxicating spice, addicting and arousing all at once. Playfully he darted his tongue in and out, occasionally tangling with her own when she swiped his suggestively. Slowly, hesitantly, they parted, ready to experiment some more.

She put her hands on his horns and jostled around on his cock. His hands roamed the sides of her torso down to her hips, and he helped set the pace as their foreheads slowly bumped together. They panted in unison as he slowly increased the tempo. His thumb stretched out to explore her wet folds, and she gasped as he began to rub.

He wasn't sure if he came first or if she did, but it didn't really matter. He was still wanting more. Was this the feeling that had been thrumming through her body all evening? It was powerful. He wanted to try another position. "Get on all fours," he growled.

Tifa compiled after catching her breath, rising off of his member and positioning herself with her ass slightly raised. She felt him shift around on the bed, his knees hugging the inside of her calves and his cock rubbing against her swollen clit. Cloud's hands gripped her waist, and then he moved himself to enter her from behind.

He pushed in, sighed, then pulled out before forcing his way back in again. Cloud leaned into her and licked the back of her neck as her hair fell to one side. "I'm going to fill you with my cum," he promised in a feral, lust filled whisper.

That materia _really_ brought out that other side, he thought.

He set up a steady pace, then began to fondle one of Tifa's breasts. A finger extended and carressed her scar, the skin sensitive to touch. She mewled his name as he stroked it, then retracted it to pinch at her nipple. A little twist and a tiny pull, just enough to make her say something incomprehensible.

Her voice was always so sweet to his ears.

That tail of his had to go to work, too. Maybe he didn't have as much experience with it as she did, but he was sure he could do something. Cloud tucked it under him and let it reach out towards her clit, rubbing it with every thrust. She sucked in a sharp breath, tension beginning to grow in her arms. "Cloud..."

"Does it feel good, Tifa?"

She swallowed a moan back, then nodded her head.

He chuckled darkly. "Good..." He leaned into her again. "Are you close, Tifa? I'm so close to filling you. You want that, right?"

"Mm..." She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed into his thrusts. "Yes, I—I want it. I want you."

Cloud nibbled on the tip of her ear before straightening his back again. One hand trailed her ass cheek, then he playfully slapped it. Just enough to make it ripple a little. "I missed you," he admitted.

"Oh, Cloud..." Her pants became harsher and her pushing more needy, her walls rippling around his engorged cock. She let out a choked cry, then screamed in ecstasy as she squirted all over his tail and legs. She quieted, and he shifted her legs a little for deeper access.

His thrusts became stronger, faster, needier. Cloud's arms wrapped around Tifa as his face warped with focus, his breaths quick and harsh against her skin. Tension filled him and like a tight coil he released, coming deep and hard into her as he let out a feral roar of triumph.

She plopped onto the mattress, still catching her breath. Cloud felt like he could do another round or ten, but he noticed how tired she was. Maybe he could play with himself for a bit, or at least he thought that until he saw Tifa turn to him. She looked ready to cuddle in the warm afterglow like they used to, before his depression got in the way of all the important things in his life.

With a huff he took the necklace off, then discarded it on the nightstand next to the bed. His nightstand. He laid next to Tifa after situating the blankets on top of them, then held her in his arms. Tifa found herself using his shoulder for a pillow, tracing familiar, calloused fingers over his chest and scars.

"That was something else," he finally said. "We'll have to use it more often."

"Hm." Tifa cuddled into him, catching his musky scent. "Maybe in the shower tomorrow."

Masculine laughter vibrated from his chest, and Cloud nodded. "Think about the fun we'll have after we've mastered it and birthed a new one."

"Oh, yeah."

He raised a brow and squeezed her gently. "And maybe, I can get you a new toy to play with. Where did you get that love egg, anyway?"

He couldn't see the mischievous smile on Tifa's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She yawned as he quietly laughed again, and Cloud rubbed her ear under chocolate strands of hair. "...I'm so glad you're home, Cloud."

A tired smile grew on his lips, and he closed his eyes. "I am too, Teef."


	2. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Thanks to Kelleyj17 for the beta, MarleNadia for some shower ideas, and the Finalheaven: Cloud and Tifa Discord server for making me think more about them touchies.**

* * *

Tifa woke up to the sensation of the bedsheet clinging to her skin and the sound of Cloud softly snoring above her head. The grey light of dawn was seeping into the bedroom, and a slight chill hung in the air. She blinked a few times before lifting her head and turning to look at the digital clock on her nightstand; it was a little past seven.

She lowered her head again and snuggled into Cloud's shoulder. His arm twitched a little, then he squeezed her closer like a favored teddy bear. He was a very light sleeper, except after a night of lovemaking. That was when he slept his deepest. It put a smile on her face to think that he was back where he belonged, and all because of a kinky little materia.

After basking in the heat his body let out for a while longer, she begrudgingly sneaked out of bed, goosebumps forming on her limbs as she left Cloud's embrace and pulled away the sheets. He let out a sharp noise, then continued to rhythmically snore. She tried not to giggle.

Plodding off towards the bathroom she took a quick stop at the hall closet for a towel. She was naked and it was cold, so she fiddled with the thermostat, too. Soon she found herself next to the bathtub, waiting for the hot water to finally trickle in. She took a fleeting glance at the slightly ajar door, ready to release steam before it built up in the cozy white-toned room.

Tifa's foot entered the tub first, and once her test was finished the rest of her body glided behind the shower curtain. A content hum began to issue from her throat, and she doused her long, dark locks under the torrent of steaming water. Tifa tilted her head back and closed her eyes, and her mind began to wander to memories made last night.

His voice had been a growl, and his hands had been hot and possessive on her skin. After so long, she had finally gotten what she yearned for. Their relationship had had ups and some very bad lows, but maybe now, she hoped, they could move on from that. Just another bad memory to be forgotten.

"Tifa?"

She brought her head back up from the stream and blinked water droplets from her eyes. Cloud was making his way into the small space with a mildly amused look on his face. "Look at you, taking up all the hot water."

She blushed, then smiled back. "Sorry, I thought you might sleep in for a while."

His luminous blue eyes raked over her body as it glistened with water. His grin grew. "No rest for the wicked, Teef." Cloud reached for Tifa's soap bar, then motioned with his finger to turn around. "I'll get your back for you."

A small laugh passed her lips, and she did as he requested. "Would you like me to do the same?"

"Sure." The faint sound of the soap being lathered visited her ears, then the feel of Cloud's long fingers working it onto her back came next. She resisted the urge to shudder at the gentle but firm touch, sliding against her skin rhythmically. Her arms crossed below her breasts, and he began to rub the soap downwards.

A few moments later, after she had closed her eyes, she felt a kiss on the side of her neck and slippery hands sliding onto her hips. Tifa giggled with a sigh and brought a hand up to Cloud's cheek as his lips feathered her skin. "I thought you were washing my back?"

"All done," he breathed onto her neck. Soap-slicked hands caressed her abdomen and creeped up to her breasts as the shower head pelted them with a steady stream of water. Cloud was slowly kissing his way up her neck, his chest against her back and his hard member making her take notice as it grazed her behind.

Oh, so that was how it was going to be.

Tifa slowly turned around, meeting Cloud's lust glazed eyes again. He shrugged. "We talked about it last night," he reminded her with a husky tone of voice.

She nodded before casually picking up her soap and creating suds. "We did, didn't we?" The soap went back into the the little metal holder, and she began to soap up her breasts, feeling Cloud's eyes on them as she rubbed them and tugged teasingly at her nipples. There would be no need for a materia this morning, just soap and hormones. "Hmm..."

The slightest of needy groans left Cloud's throat. She looked back up and at him with a devilish smile before positioning herself to the wall side of the tub and placing a foot up on the basin's edge. The sight of his wet, slick muscles were doing a number on her, and she pushed her hips forward to entice him further.

He came closer to her in response, and Tifa began teasing his slowly drooping spikes with one hand while exploring his soap-and-water slicked muscles with the other. Cloud's thumbs were teasing her sudsy nipples, then he gaze her breasts a firm squeeze. They looked into each other's eyes, and she couldn't help the warm glow in her chest as those cerulean orbs conveyed feelings that had been revealed before, during their evening under the Highwind.

Cloud's hands went from her breasts to Tifa's sides, slowly making their way to her hips. He gripped them as he came in for a kiss, their eyes closing as lips pressed upon lips. Tifa's hands felt around his back before landing on his ass and giving the hard cheeks a squeeze for good measure. Cloud snorted lustfully before rubbing the tip of his cock on her front.

Tifa leaned back into the wall of the tub as lukewarm water hit the sides of them both, one of her hands teasing his length. She wanted a taste of last night again. Then he snatched her up, his blue eyes flaring as he positioned her. She helped, wrapping her long legs right above his waist and pressing her breasts into his chest. Her hands teased the back of his head, his hair starting to cling to his scalp and into a yellow mop.

Slowly she sunk her bottom down as he grinded upwards, Cloud's arms keeping her snuggly to him. He filled her slowly, raising her up a few times in a tease before lowering her down to where he was completely inside of her. Tifa found herself feverishly kissing him as her nails dug into his scalp. He reciprocated the kiss and pumped his hips.

Cloud's mouth was on her lips, then her jaw and then her throat, each kiss making her pant heavier. She grinded her hips and squeezed her walls, making her blond haired lover snarl as he nipped at her breasts hungrily. Tifa's hands found a hold on his shoulders as she began to go to work on him.

She could feel his legs twitching.

His hands were gripping her ass like a lifeline, keeping her steady as she set the pace. In, out, in out. His slicked cock hit her just right. Cloud's heavy, controlled breathing meant he was feeling just the same way. She smiled at him.

"Let's go over the edge together," she breathed.

Cloud quietly nodded before closing his eyes to focus on what he was doing. Their pants became moans for more, more friction, more gliding, quicker, harder. They were synchronizing their movements to come down on one another, oblivious to the slightly chilly water. It was just another thrilling sensation to them.

It wasn't much longer before it was difficult for Cloud to stand, spending his seed as he clutched to Tifa for dear life. She was pressing herself into the base of his member as she rode it out, making a choked mewl before dropping her head into the crook of his neck.

As Tifa put her feet down on solid ground again, she finally noticed that the water was damn cold.

She turned the water off with a soft curse, then looked back apologetically at Cloud. "Sorry," she murmured.

He had the cockiest smirk plastered on his face. "Sorry about what?"

Tifa half smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all. Hey, let's get breakfast ready, okay?"

"Only if you do it like that." He motioned his head towards her naked body.

She laughed before opening the curtain and taking her towel. "We have all day for that, Cloud."


	3. Dessert Before Dinner

**A/N: It's been a while, but here's some Friday smut! Thanks to MarleNadia for a few ideas, and to all my beta buddies just because!  
**

* * *

A week. Cloud had been on the road for a week now, delivering packages far away from home. Granted, it was paying very, very well, but he had had his fill of solitude. He had been visiting people living in isolated villages, delivering letters and packages that mostly originated in Edge and a few from Junon. The roads weren't safe for most people, and so Cloud became a courier and monster slayer.

All he could think of was how nice a hot shower would be, how nice a home cooked bowl of stew would taste, and how heavenly it would be to just lay next to Tifa. Certainly he would appreciate the children's attention and hugs, but playing with them would be for another day. He may be superhuman, but his muscles were aching and his mind was tired of the road. He wondered if he should stop leaving home for so long, despite the gil it brought in.

Well, it wasn't like they were hurting for cash. Still, he had to contribute somehow.

The sky was becoming darker as dusk came over this side of the world. He was comparatively close to home, but he had one more delivery to do before he could get to the bar. Cloud figured it wouldn't take too long; it was a little brown box addressed to someone who went by T.L. only. Tifa had called him about the delivery while he approached Costa del Sol. The little package had been waiting for him in an adult toy store of all places, and he had picked it up without a word but for who he was, and not without a little blush.

His eyes darted about the street as he rolled down the asphalt, looking for the building. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could go back to where he belonged. A small sigh passed his lips; Tifa was probably going through the dinner rush, Marlene and Denzel helping her out with waiting and the dishes. Waiting for him. He hoped this building was nearby.

Cloud found it a few minutes later, and the sign caused him to purse his lips. It was a love hotel. Why couldn't they have picked up whatever it was he was delivering at a shop in the city? With a huff he parked Fenrir in the parking lot behind the building, took out the package, and briskly walked to the front entrance of the risque building.

It reminded him of the Honey Bee Inn, if he was being completely honest with himself, and the memories of that place brought about a discomfort as images of sweaty, muscled men in a hot tub came to mind. But he wasn't there, he was in Junon, delivering a package to an unknown client. An unknown client that was keeping him from Tifa.

He used the elevator to get to the seventh floor, ignoring the guffawing and scent of cigar smoke as he passed by some men and women sitting on a plush red and gold couch in the lobby. It was fancier than the Honey Bee Inn, but the people could be no less sleazy. Rich or poor, single or a couple, it didn't matter. People were here for a good time.

When he entered the hallway of beige stone tile and soft golden light, he looked at the burgandy door in front of him. Two brass numbers told him that this was the suite he was to deliver to, which was a stroke of luck; he didn't have to go around searching for the room. He curtly knocked on the door, then stood stiffly as he waited for whomever T.L. was to get their package.

After a few seconds of waiting the door shyly opened up, revealing part of a spacious room decorated in deep red. "Come on in," came a rather familiar voice, teasing and muffled by the door.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "...Ma'am, if you would..." _Think... _"Make yourself decent enough to come to the door, you can get your package from me."

There was an awkward pause, then the sound of his customer snorting back a laugh. He didn't find his situation that funny at all, especially since it was keeping him away from home. Cloud's free hand went to his hip as he made a scowl at his unseen customer. "I can cancel this delivery, you know."

"Wait!" The customer popped her head out from behind the door, smiling and blushing at him. His scowl turned to a look of shock.

"Tifa?"

She was stifling another giggle. "Oh, Cloud." Her hand beckoned him into the room, and after a few moments of hesitation he shuffled in. The room looked amazingly comfortable, with a big soft bed, a television and dresser, a small table with two chairs, and a door to what probably led to the bathroom. Tifa, he noticed, was dressed in a red, velvety, vampish robe, and his mind wondered for just a moment what was under it.

"Uh..." He looked around some more. "So...what's the special occasion?"

Tifa shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd like to spend a couple of days in Junon with me for a short vacation."

"And you chose here?" He wasn't upset, it just wasn't a place he could see her renting a room at.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She winked at him. Her eyes studied him, and a small frown formed on her face. "Oh, I brought some of your clothing, so..."

He looked down at his shirt. It had monster blood and dirt caked on the front. He rubbed his face, feeling tiny bristles and mud crust on his cheek, and he began to blush. "Oh, right. Yeah, I need a shower, Teef."

"Hm, well, I'll get some room service, alright?"

A tired grin settled on his face. "Sounds great."

It wasn't long after he had cleaned himself up that he found Tifa sitting at the table, sultry and with that Procubus materia around her neck, activated. There were covered dinner plates, but something told him he was going to be reheating his food tonight. She stood up and came closer, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. He tilted his head forward. "I thought we were gonna eat dinner," he murmured.

"I think I want dessert first," she replied as her sparkling, ruby eyes looking over his chiseled chest. "I've been craving it _all_ week."

Cloud chuckled as his calloused hands began to roam about her sides, still covered in that red robe he would like gone. "I'd _like_ to, but I'm pretty tired." His loins were ready to go, but his body still ached.

"That's alright." Gently, she pushed him towards the bed, enticing him to sit on it. "I can take care of you tonight."

His brows scrunched together as he slowly sat on the bed, then inched further onto the covers. "Are you sure?"

Her ruby red eyes twinkled with her smile. "Mhm."

She got on top of his lap as he leaned on the bed, his erection rubbing against scant layers of fabric as Tifa pressed down on it. His lips found purchase on hers, soft, plump, and welcoming. Cloud pushed his tongue in, rubbing it against Tifa's as he probed her mouth. This was something he sorely missed after a week.

One of his hands found itself on the small of her back, pressing her to him. His eyes opened just a little bit and he issued a command in the middle of a kiss: "take it off."

Tifa giggled, kissed his partially open mouth, then sat straight on him. She shrugged off the shoulders of her robe, revealing black lace underwear underneath, and no bra to be seen. Cloud licked his lips at the sight of the new undies, tucking a finger into the band. "For me?"

Another laugh, and she pushed him down onto the bed. His head landed on the soft, fluffy pillows that threatened to relax him into sleep, but the pheromones Tifa was giving off were overtaking his body's desire to recuperate. He felt her tugging on his pajama bottoms, and he grabbed the metal bedpost rails for some support.

It was only a few seconds later that he heard the sound of rustling metal, then felt his wrists being gripped by something hard. He tugged, then let out an amused huff. She had handcuffs. Not that they could actually hold him if he didn't want to be there, but he was really enjoying the position he was in right now.

Especially when he felt graceful fingers curl around his freed member, and watched as his vision was eclipsed by wet panties as she sat on his face. He groaned into her core, bucking against his restraints and thrusting himself into her grip. It was slick and making his cock feel warm, and he wondered for a fleeting moment if it was whatever he had picked up from Costa del Sol.

She rubbed herself on his face, and he grazed his lower teeth on her fabric covered pussy. As if reading his mind she moved her panties to the side, giving him full access as she continued to rub his member with slick palms, occasionally gliding over his glans. He happily lapped up her essence, reminiscent of spiced honey, heavy and sweet.

"Oh, Cloud…"

He felt her knees shuddering one either side of his bound arms as he alternated between gently licking and sucking her folds. He was having trouble focusing as her hands continued to work their magic, sending powerful sensations down his shaft. Suddenly, he heard her gasp, then cry out as she rode his face in ecstasy. Cloud wasn't far behind as she quickly jerked his cock, his own cries muffled underneath his lover.

The blond panted fresh air as Tifa rose up from his face, but he knew she wasn't done with him, not with that materia equipped. And who was he to complain? They had a _lot_ to catch up on. Tifa's face came into view, lusty as ever and craving more; she was licking her fingers slowly. He let out a long sigh and gave her an appraising look as she sat on his abdomen. "Had enough dessert?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," she replied. "But, it looks like you haven't, either." Her tail playfully rubbed his engorged cock, snaking towards his balls.

"How about you let me out of these handcuffs?" he offered in a low, husky voice.

Tifa shook her head, her gleaming nails tracing shapes on his chest. "Nope. I have you right where I want you."

She slowly slid onto him, his sensitivity heightened and making him grit his teeth and suck in a breath as she took him. Warm, wet, tight and inviting. Again he pulled at his restraints, glaring upwards at her perky breasts, just taunting him out of reach. Gently bouncing as she moved her hips up and down, rolling side to side.

"Tifa…" He swallowed hard as she hit a sweet spot, then bucked his hips upwards. She just giggled and fluttered her little wings. Her hands crawled over his chest, then slid upwards from her legs to her breasts. She started rubbing her nipples with her index fingers, then slowly pinched them as her thumb came up to greet them.

"Ahhh!" Her rolls became harsher as she continued to pinch and rub herself.

She was taking what was his.

_That's enough of this._ Cloud bit his lower lip, then yanked the handcuffs. The chain popped off and he was soon taking handfuls of warm breast, then propping himself up so he could suck on her nipples. She cried out as his tongue lapped and circled, one hand on her back and another roaming on her thigh. When he was finished, he went to cover her mouth with his, passionately kissing her.

Cloud's fingers wandered from Tifa's thigh, to her clit. She began panting with him, desire overflowing both of them. Her nipples grazed his chest, and her hands found themselves on his shoulders again. He looked her in the eyes. Deep and red and sparkling like garnets, surrounded by a flush face.

He rubbed her clit sensually slow, bringing his forehead to hers. "Tifa…"

He heard her gasp and swallow. She licked her pump, pink lips, quivering as she tried to contain herself. He was holding back as well, if he was being entirely honest with himself, trying to enjoy the ride and not completely lose it. A week apart was no excuse to him. But, it was hard. She was squeezing him good.

His lips inched closer to her ear. "...I want you to come, all over my cock."

Her pants grew quicker and she let out a small whine, then breathed in and wailed. Her walls clenched down on him, and they moved together as she completely lost it. Tifa gushed all over his loins in a hard spurt; he roared as he came deep and hard in her, his hands gripping her hips as he pumped into her.

Their noisy, contented pants were the only sounds in the room after that, and he plopped down onto the bed, Tifa nestled into his shoulder as they recuperated. He gently moved her bangs out of her eyes, then rubbed her exposed cheek. "I think I need another shower."

She smiled up at him, laughing a bit as her fingers traveled over his skin. "How about a bath? It's big enough for the both of us."

He breathlessly chuckled. "If you have too much dessert, you're gonna miss out on dinner."

That sparkle was back in her eyes. "You know I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Mm." Cloud lifted his hand to show his wrist, cuff still locked on. "But first, I think you should take these off."


End file.
